Spell'ing Mistakes
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: The guys are headed to the next world: Nihon, and land in a rebuilt Suwa. But there was a little problem with Yui and a charm of sorts. Now he's a woman for an entire year. Not to mention the Vampire Twins visiting for a bit. Not good. T 'cause of Kurgs.
1. Spell'ing Mistake

Princess Atemna: Absolutely no idea where this came from. It's totally random. Like, year and a half after series ending. Using English Dub for the most part, and used lines from **_mangareader _**scans since I don't have the actual volumes from when they're in LeCourt yet. Some honorifics.

**_I DON'T OWN _TSUBASA_!_**

* * *

><p>"Mokona Modoki ready to go!" the 'pork bun' announced to the three males she was traveling with.<p>

"Better land us safely!" Kurogane yelled at her, obviously not a fan of her landings.

As the men were sucked into her mouth, golden swirls had surrounded the blond of his group. He hadn't meant to. It was originally a prayer, but with Mokona, one could always mess up the simplest of things. She had broken his concentration, causing him to misspeak. The consequence was a spell that he'd encountered once before while just reading from a book. Okay, he'd been reading out loud. They would all soon realize the mistake upon landing in the coming world.

"We're here! We're here!"

"T- the Lord of Suwa! I'll inform the princess." a woman said quickly before running off. The only thing Kurogane understood was 'Suwa'. He was home. Then again, he could've been dreaming. It had been nearly two years since the last time they were in Nihon, but over a decade since he'd been in Suwa.

While the woman was getting Princess Tomoyo and possibly Souma, other servants were helping them up. Yui was the only one resisting, his coat wrapped tightly over him. What was his damn problem now?

"Welcome home, Kurogane. I hope the architects that we hired made this replica accurately. And all of the surviving belongings have been moved into a room I've selected," Tomoyo said, looking down on him and his companions. "If you will come in and pick your rooms, I will have the cooks prepare a meal for you."

"Um . . . no raw fish, please, Princess Tomoyo?" Was it just Kurogane's imagination - of which he had little - or did the wizard's voice sound . . . higher and more feminine?

As per usual since starting their journey (Sorata's fault), Yui wanted to sleep in Kurogane's room. What the lord wasn't comfortable with, however, was what was soon to come. "Kuro-tan, you might not like this too much." "Wha-" Before the question had even left the taller man's mouth, the magician had removed his royal blue coat, showing that his shirt was tighter than usual over his chest. On either side, in fact, were two medium sized lumps.

"What the hell?" Kurogane demanded of his . . . _girlfriend_(?).

"Right. Before Mokona told us we were leaving, I was saying a prayer, or a charm against nightmares if you will. She broke my concentration, and if you word the prayer wrong . . . Well, let's just say it's easy to mistake the words for this spell. There are no known reversal spells, so I'm stuck like this for a year. Trust me, Ashura had a heart attack the first time," 'he' explained to the ninja.

"You've done this before?" Yui just nodded. "Damn you. No more verbal spells. Ya only screw 'em up!"

"Kurogane, I have some clothes for Yui-chan," Tomoyo said from the other side of the door. He was near ready to kill his princess for one reason. Two, actually. One: She used that honorific even when she knew the blond was clearly male, despite the new and current truth. Two: She always had a furisode on hand when Yui was in Nihon.

He only went to the door and opened it, blocking the mage from her sight. The door was then quickly shut as he turned and went to give the blue material to the now woman on their bed. "Now, I'm gonna go find the kid and get the cleaning kit for my arm from the pork bun. You able to stay out of trouble until lunch?" Yui just pouted before leaning in to kiss Kurogane. He then left her alone so she could change in privacy.

He'd asked one of the servants where Syaoran's room was, and was now currently passing by the courtyard. Then he saw the white tree that was the only oter survivor besides him and his family heirlooms.

_"I've told you it's dangerous, but you still don't listen."_

_"I can already climb trees like that one! Besides, this is Mother's most treasured thing."_

_"Suwa is perfectly protected. Besides, if anyone some how breaks into the territory, there's still me."_

_"I'm here too! I'll protect Suwa, too!"_

_"You talk big, but you still can't climb that tree."_

_"Yes I can!"_

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can!"_

_"My son really is like a monkey."_

Kurogane was pulled from childhood longings as two men dressed similarly appeared beside the tree. "Hey, you little bastard, you're tresspassing in my territory!" he called out to the one with brown and slightly messy hair.

"I wouldn't call someone who can throw you over their shoulder a bastard, Bait. And nice arm. Can I hang it on a mantel somewhere when you finally die?" Kamui threw back.

"Very funny. C'mon, I need your help to find Syaoran. You can at least smell him." Now he was having a mental break down. _'Damn it. Fate's doin' this on purpose. First idiot turns himself into a girl - okay, not that much of a difference, really - then these two were obviously brought in to make fun of me. I can hear the wisecracks now.'_

His arm was clean, Kamui and Subaru had their own clothes for Nihon, and luch was ready. This wouldn't end well at all. Nothing would ever be the same after this fateful day in his life and history in general. And it all began when Yui entered the room they were to be eating in.

"Kamui-sama?"

"What? Do I - " then he understood. "You're joking, right, Bait?" he asked, looking at the ninja.

"Bastard. Blame th manju!"

"Mokona didn't do anything. Right, Yui?"

"Not on purpose, I assure you," she told the creature. Poor Syaoran, of course, hadn't been told of the little . . . _situation _his 'mother' was going to experience for a whole year.

* * *

><p>Atemna: Why is it that, as fanfiction authors of the Tsubasa fandom, we feel the need to confusescar Syaoran?

Syaoran: I've been wondering that, too. This is twice now by _one _author. And there are at least dozens who've done this to me. Why?


	2. Awkward

Princess Atemna: Man, as if turning Yui into a girl wasn't enough, I have to bring 'her' Sire and his twin into it. I love Kurogane in awkward situations.

Kuro-tan: What the hell? What're you planning? You already screwed up the lives of everyone in Yu-Gi-Oh! What could you possibly do to make_ everything _worse?

Yui: Hyuu~! Can I tell Kuro-dono? Please?

Kuro-dono: What is the - Wait. You told _him_?

Atemna: Her, Kurogane. Yui is a woman now. And yes I told her. By the way - Screw using Eng. dub. I'll use whatever the frick I want!

* * *

><p>It started the way it always did - the men staring at Yui. It was bad enough when 'she' was still a 'he'. But now it had gone to a new level of annoyance since she now sported a nice sized chest, her hair grew two inches a day, and she had nearly killer curves. This was going to be a long visit. A <em>very <em>long visit. And she had to show up after training to top it off!

"What're you doing here, mage?"

"Just wanted to see my Kuro-dono training his men. Is that so wrong?" she asked innocently. The mage? Innocent? Please, it was her always suggesting things that scarred Syaoran for the rest of his life.

"Whatever. Hey - What the . . . " Kurogane now found himself in an awkward position of the woman holding onto him. In front of the soldiers. "Mage, what sick joke do you have in mind this time?"

She didn't say anything before smiling and kissing the man. If Yui was stuck as a woman for a year, she might as well take teasing Kurogane to a new level. It was even more hilarious since Syaoran and the soldiers were present. Maybe she was just making it worse for Syaoran. **(Syao: 'You don't say? Again - why is it always me?' Me: 'Sorry, Syao. But it's not **_just_** you this time.' Syao: 'This time.') **The thought of not doing these sort of things in front of their 'son' briefly crossed her mind, but only briefly.

The gathered men were staring at the couple, and it ticked Kurogane off. The only thing Syaoran could do was feel even more ashamed than ever. But then he decided to do something about the extra spectators. "Don't you men have something to do?"

"Y-yes, Young Lord," they said in unison, calling Syaoran by the title Kurogane demanded they use in reference to the teen. It only took them mere seconds to clear out. The boy smirked to himself at this, especially since he'd made an example of one who had challenged his abilities with a sword. His fathers had taught him well. No one insulted Li Syaoran _and_ Kurogane of Suwa.

The 'adults' were done, so they headed back to the mansion. Syaoran was in dire need of a bath, and his parents had always told him to clean up after training before he ate. Watching Kurogane, he noticed the man was twisting his shoulder a lot. His arm was bothering him. Sweat in the mechanics of his arm wasn't good. Not to mention he'd been working it too much that day, trying to make examples of several men who dared make a remark about their 'Lady'.

In Kurogane's opinion, his evening could've gone better. But he had to admit, Syaoran could handle his own against men who defied him. That was actually the best part of the day. The worst parts all included Yui, in a furisode, as a woman, with Kamui glaring over at him every possible chance. There just seemed to be something _wrong_ with this situation. But he didn't really care now. All he wanted was a relaxing bath with no inturruptions, or the mage for that matter. She'd only get on his case about the arm and how all three of them could smell the blood. Like he needed that reminder again. It was like that almost everytime he turned around these days.

He had to admit, the bathing room was pretty quiet. That was probably due to Yui not wanting to go into blood lust. It had been weeks since the last feeding. Eversince the accident in Horitsuba, which was possibly five or six worlds ago, they decided to continue with regular feedings to avoid such accidents with insanely long finger nails again **(Heh. And I thought _I_ had long nails! They're nothing compared to Kamui, Subaru, and Yui's! It's crazy.)**.

Just as Kurogane had gotten used to the peacefullness, someone had to come in and ruin it. "Sorry I didn't come in sooner, Kuro-chii. Subaru-san wanted to ask my opinion on something, then I had to sneak passed Mokona," the blond explained to him. She undid the obi from her waist and then slid the fabric from her shoulders, the furisode dropping to the floor. "What the hell're you thinking?" Without a second thought, the woman leaned over and climbed into the water. "That wasn't an invitation, mage."

There it was again. It seemed like he'd only call her an actual name, her brother's or her own, when it was serious and her life was at risk. Wait, that only happened once, not twice. She frowned at this thought before moving herself to sit really close to him, practically glaring at his ruby eyes. "Looks like I have to teach you how to address me. Yu - I," she pronounced her name sternly. "Not 'Mage', 'Idiot', 'Dumbass', or anything stupid like that. I _really _hate that. Are we understood?"

"Same could go for you. It wouldn't kill you to use my name, either."

"Oh? But you hate when I say your name. So there is the possibility that you would kill me." With that, the subject was dropped and Yui took up the task of cleaning where the ninja's flesh met wires and metal. It took delicate hands to properly care for the area of skin, dried blood not helping the situation.

"So, what did you and Subaru talk about today?"

"Our rather large extended family. To be honest, I don't really agree with it being Seishiro-san, but Subaru-san seems to really like him. I'll leave that one alone for a bit. On the other hand, I really like Fuma-kun with Kamui-sama. It's pretty obvious, especially when Mokona brings it up."

Kurogane chuckled a little. "Yeah, the little bastard turns red then fails at hiding it. Real smooth. Too bad you were totally out, though, when they had their little fight in Acid Tokyo. Probably what the bastard thinks about."

"Now, now, Kuro-dono. You shouldn't say things like that about Kamui-sama. Besides, you and I are both connected through Kamui-sama's blood," she whispered in his ear. "By vampire standards, that makes us practically siblings, despite the fact that you're my food." **(Think about it. Kurgs now lives slightly longer thanks to mixing his blood with Kamui's. Then add in the fact that Yui also has this blood, Kamui's like 'her' father and that would make his twin ''Uncle Subaru''! Crap! That also gives us "Cousin/Uncle Seishiro" thanks to Subaru's blood! I love vampires. Especially CLAMP's vampires. Just not Seishiro.) **

"Okay, where the hell are you taking this? Or is this some kinda weird kink?" The vampire's toothy grin didn't help much in this matter. "What do you think?" she asked playfully. "Yeah, that's it; I'm out." _'And to think I've been sleeping with that idiot. Gah! There's gotta be one world where I'm not stuck with him!' _

"Oh, no you don't. I don't get you all to myself very often," she said while wrapping slim arms around the man and sitting on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Dining Room:<strong>

"Subaru, have you seen Yui?" Kamui asked his twin.

"She said she was going to bathe. But that was a while ago. Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?"

Now everyone looked at an extremely red-faced Syaoran who hated being right most of the time. Why was it always him? Everytime, he was always getting the butt end of everything, and he was tired of it. If Mokona hadn't started with the family joke, maybe things would be more normal. Then again . . .

"That's it. I'm looking for those two." Sometimes Kamui's fatherly/Sire instincts got scary. No one had actually expected that to be part of the outcome from Yui's sireing, but it was, and it annoyed Kurogane.

Once Kamui was gone, Syaoran looked up at Subaru. "Subaru-san? Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that, Syaoran-kun?"

"This journey only goes on because of me. If I'm gone, those two don't have to continue traveling. So, I'm begging you . . . Please get me away from them!"

Shortly after the strange request that left everyone stunned, they heard a string of colorful words leave Kurogane's mouth - CLEAR ACROSS THE MANSION. That couldn't be a good sign. What had Kamui caught them DOING? Oh, God, the images! "Subaru-san, please, I can't take it anymore. I'm losing my sanity to those people! I'm technically your great nephew. Are you just gonna sit there and watch me suffer?"

The vampire contemplated this for a moment, having half a mind to be cruel. Then again, he didn't have to answer since the other three entered the room. Everyone was quiet, not daring enough to disturb the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night: <strong>

Yui snuggled against Kurogane's chest, her face still deep red from her Sire having walked in on them. So as to not further injure the man's left arm, she laid on the right side of his body. As a safety measure incase some assassin got it in his head to attack them, there was a dagger under Kurogane's pillow, well within her reach. Too bad that the assassin very well might be Kamui, in which case, she could do nothing. Why did these things always happen to her?


	3. Lessons Begin

Princess Atemna: Some what request from **Cased in Darkness **who also gave us the answer to our question at the end of Chapter 1. Oh, and I encourage you all to check out my first crossover fic! Kurgs shouldn't have asked me how I could screw up his series, which isn't even his. It's more of another SyaoSaku series.

Random: You know you're obsessed with Kurofai when that's what all your TRC fics are all about and that's what you think about for almost every song you hear. Just saying.

* * *

><p>"Kuro-dono, wake up," Yui said while poking at Kurogane's shoulder. The man only batted his metal arm at her, already annoyed. <em>"Kuro-dono." <em>Now the mage was whining.

"What?" he growled. It had only been a week now, and he couldn't believe that voice was more annoying than when 'she' had been a man. He hated how 'she' had to go and prove him wrong every time. It just _had_ to get worse. Not like he didn't have enough problems from the beginning. Why did the gods - mainly Ginryu - torture him like this? What had he done wrong on one of the other worlds he existed on?

"I want to learn more about your country and maybe practice using chopsticks," she admitted. Now he felt like the bad guy. The innocence with which she said that definitly made him feel guilty. _'Note to self: Do NOT tell Tomoyo this happened.'_ "*Sigh* Fine. Get me a clean yukata," he told the woman.

When Yui returned to his side, she saw him rubbing at his left shoulder. "Let me," she told him softly. He allowed her to take over, perfectly relaxed at how well her fingers kneaded the sore skin. "There?" she inquired. The ninja just groaned in pleasure. "But a little lower." She complied, listening to the man's complaints about training. "Damn idiots make me use my left arm too much. And it's not like your healing magic is the best." "True, but I could've done a little to help you."

Upon finishing her minstrations, Yui went to get up, only to be foiled by a tanned arm and was pulled into the ninja's lap. "Kuro-dono, we have to - " She was cut off by Kurogane's rough kiss. Yui giggled into the kiss before puuling away and asking, "Aren't you embarrassed to be kissing a girl?"

"I'm not kissing a girl; I'm kissing you. Idiot."

"What did I say about how you address me? My name is not 'Idiot'. But that was sweet of you. I thought you had no use for pretty words."

Soon the two were under the tree in the courtyard, a pile of scrolls off to one side. Yui sat there listening to every word Kurogane said. Even if Mokona translated everything, the least they could do was get Yui to know what each symbol stood for. Then she'd be able to read in more worlds than just LeCourt. The sun had now risen considerably, the manor staff busy with chores. Even Syaoran and the Vampire twins were up. And, sadly, so was Tomoyo.

"How cute. His parents were so traditional that I don't think anyone saw them that close before," Tomoyo gasped, having a fangirl moment. Kurogane ignored the princess' presence in the courtyard. This wasn't normal in any sense of the word.

"What's up with Bait?" Kamui asked. Not that he cared, he just wanted to know if he'd finally done something to damage the ninja's head. Of course, it's not like those two hadn't done something to his. A Sire should never see their Fledgling in such situations - especially where the Fledgling's Bait was concerned. If they had been anywhere else - Dear gods, what would the remaining Clan think? "Nevermind. I _don't _want to know. Forget I said anything." With that, the Vampire walked off in search of his twin.

Yui didn't look up from the scoll to make her comment. "They're talking about us." Kurogane ignored this too and continued the lessons. "Kuro-dono, I'm hungry."

"Guess we could take a break, then start the second lesson." Silently, he rolled up the thin paper and let Yui get up from his lap. "Hey, that nickname's been the most constant since we've been here. What's up with that?"

"Not sure, but it goes with you being a lord in this world. Besides, it's my second favorite."

He was going to regret this. "You have favorites?"

"Yep. My third favorite is Kuro-daddy. First - Well, you know what _that_ is." **"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" **"Uh-oh. The Big Bad Kuro's on a rampage again," she stated airily while running by several people, successfully not tripping over her furisode.

In the dining room, Mokona was sitting on one of the trays, a chopstick in each hand while Syaoran sat near the twins, talking to Subaru about the last time the group was in Nihon. Yeah, not Kamui's favorite subject. Yet, Kamui and Tomoyo worried about the lord. Again - not normal.

"No, not like that. Stop moving your damn fingers around. Tryin' to get them right."

Syaoran couldn't help himself. He just had to laugh at his 'parents'. Unfortunately for Kurogane, this got Subaru, Tomoyo, Kamui, and Mokona to join in. Even Yui giggled at how her childish antics made the ninja frustrated. "Kuro-daddy's so mean to Mommy," Mokona joked.

"Shut the hell up, creampuff," he mumbled while still playing with the magician's long, bony fingers. "Mokona's not a pastry!" she yelled back. Kurogane ignored this and sat back to admire what he considered a great accomplishment. "There. Now, try not to screw it . . . up." He had spoken too soon. Within seconds, Yui had undone all of Kurogane's hard work. This only had Tomoyo laughing harder. "Forget it. I'm not gonna show you again. It's hopeless."

Apparently, she'd had time to perfect her fake crying enough to fool Kamui who quickly shoved the bigger man against the furthest wall. "Make her cry again, and you'll regret it." Sire moments. They rivaled with fatherly instincts, which he practically was considering the blood bond they shared. "You're . . . not trying to tell me . . . you believe those fake tears, are you?"

Kamui looked back at the ashamed magician who just got up and left, truly hurt this time. "She was trying to tease him," Tomoyo explained to the men. "She didn't think this would happen." Kurogane quickly push Kamui aside and went after the woman.

Soon, he found her sitting in the branches of the tree in the courtyard. How she managed that, he didn't care to know. There was only going to be one way to get her down. "Yui, you can get down now. It's not your fault."

She flinched at the sound of her name. "Yes, it is. Kamui-sama could've killed you."

"But he wouldn't. Just because you have your magic back and won't die if you don't have me doesn't mean he would kill me. He knows how important I am to you. Now get your ass down here." She didn't. Didn't even make a motion that she would. "Fine. I can stand here all day if I have to." And stand there he did. All the way to evening. _'Stubborn ninja. And he thought Syaoran-kun was stubborn.'_

"Kurogane, maybe I could reason with her?" Syaoran offered.

"Be my guest. I'm gonna eat then go to bed," he told him, loud enough for Yui to hear.

Syaoran climbed the tree and sat on a branch next to her. They didn't speak for awhile. She was the one that spoke first. "He said my name. _My_ name." The teen only smiled at his 'mother'. It had been a daunting task to get the ninja lord to use the prince(ss?) magician's actual name. "But I guess I need to teach Kamui-sama when I'm playing around."

"You didn't apologize to Kurogane, did you?" She only shook her head in reply. "Well, he _is_ going to bed in a few minutes, so why don't you . . . ?" The rest was left up to the woman's imagination, which made her blush.

"Now, what happened to my innocent little boy, _Tsubasa_?" she asked, using his true name with a playful tone.

"Innocent?" he retailiated. "How can someone stay innocent around someone always making passes at the other adult and making crude jokes? Yes, I'm talking about you. _And don't call me that_." Then he calmed down after the embarrassment. "Anyway, how'd you get up here while wearing _that_?"

"Not sure. But it looks like getting down will be just as easy. Goodnight, Syaoran."

In their room, Kurogane was sleeping on his good arm, facing the door. Turns out that he wasn't even sleeping. The second the door opened, crimson met azure. Neither said a word as she went over to the thick futon and laid down on the spot in front of him. She buried her face in his chest and began muttering a repetitive apology. Soon, Yui found herself kissing him hungrily, mouth moving down to Kurogane's throat. Drinking from his neck always made things more heated. No wonder Subaru had warned her about letting Kurogane feed her from his neck. They had to be sure of their feelings first. And they were 100% sure.

* * *

><p>Atemna: Bet you guys were expecting a lemon, huh? Kuro-sama said her real name! Hoped you liked it.<p>

Yui: I know I did.

Kuro-sama: Pervert.

Yui: C'mon, Kurga-lurga, you liked it too.


	4. Some 'Happy Birthday'

Princess Atemna: In my opinion, this chap is cute, but the last time we see Overprotective! Kamui. And I know someone who was really starting to like him, too. Sorry.

Kuro-tan: Finally! It's about time the little bastard left.

Atemna: Wow. I'm so glad he's not voiced by Vic. If he were, we would never hear the end of a short rant right about now.

* * *

><p>Syaoran, Subaru, Mokona, and Tomoyo looked in on the 'Lady' of Suwa as she slept face down on the futon. Kurogane was nowhere to be found at the moment, so they were saved from that at least. A few days ago, Yui had let slip information about her birthday to Subaru, so he'd convinced everyone he could to throw a mini party for her.<p>

"Morning, Yui! Happy birthday!" Mokona said while flying at the woman.

"M- morning, Mokona. Some wake up call. What's going on?" she asked, looking at the other three. "And where's Kuro-sama?

"We're not sure where Kurogane is, but _we_ brought breakfast," Syaoran presented. Yui smiled at this and accepted the tray, the group sitting around her on the futon, all talking about their favorite times with her. Syaoran's had been from in the last world when he'd gotten a cold. She had Kurogane get the medicine he needed while she stayed right next to the teen the whole time. Tomoyo's had been when they first arrived at Shirasagi Palace and she'd agreed to be the girl's model. Now she knew the truth behind it. Subaru's was right now. Mokona didn't really have favorites.

"Hmm? What's that in your hand, Subaru-san?" she asked her 'uncle'.

"An outfit like mine and Kamui's, for when this spell's over. Tomoyo-chan helped me make it."

They soon heard Kurogane's gruff tone from the door. "Hey, clear out." And they did, Tomoyo leading the way with Mokona on her shoulder and Syaoran last, picking up the tray. Kurogane's hand held a cloth wrapped item. Upon unwrapping it, she saw it to be a new kimono. "My mother made it for when I had a wife who would put up with me. But, seeing as I'm only into you, man or woman . . . " (**He admitted to being Faisexual!**)

Yui blushed furiously at his words. Soon, she found him right behind her, the undressing process already underway. He was shocked by marble skin every time. The only other person he had known to be this pale was his sickly mother. It kept making him think he'd lose this person as well. But he had to remind himself that it was natural to people born in an icy wasteland that would also become the grave of twins born there. Did that world even exist anymore? He didn't want to know. Then he returned to thinking about the blond's mother. He'd only caught a glimps of that doll in Infinity. That king had said Yui made it to resemble her mother. The same mother that had committed suicide just to spite the sons she'd given birth to.

"Why?" "What was that, Kurgs?" "Why did you make that thing to resemble your mother?" A sad smile graced her soft lips. "You were paying attention? I'm not sure why I did it. Maybe it was because Fai needed someone to watch after him. Before we were born, she had been happy, cheerful, and kind. That's what everyone told us before saying it was our fault she'd become so distant and depressed. You can see why I easily take the blame," she whispered softly. "Sixty plus years today in Valeria, the 'sinful' were born." Kurogane still couldn't believe the blond was old enough to be his father . . . um . . . mother(?) . . . at the least.

Without warning, there was a sharp pull at her hair. "OW! Kuro-meanie, that hurt," she whined, trying to massage her abussed scalp.

"Dammit. Sorry," he apologized before kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Gonna go get Tomoyo for her help on this part."

When the lord had left, Yui had grown curious of what she was wearing. A rare luxury, a full length mirror, had been set up in the room, sitting in one of the corners. Walking up to it, she admired the craftmanship put into the outfit. It was similar to Tomoyo's dress, the coloring being a pale blue instead of red-violet, and with red stitching (refer to ep. 41). Her hair was not as elegant as the kimono, however, since Kurogane had made a mess of it. Then it hit her. The wave of nausea. He had once asked how she could stand it, knowing how her hair had been during the time in that valley.

The door opened, a serving girl coming in to see if she was dressed and if she could spare a moment. She nearly screamed at the sight of her 'Lady' passed out on the floor. "My Lady, please, wake up," she pleaded. Then Kurogane followed by Kamui and Tomoyo entered, the men running to the blond's side.

"Dammit. I leave for a second and things fall apart. Idiot." For once, Kamui had to agree. "It was probably the hair. Keep saying it needs to be cut and it doesn't make sense."

"Makes me regret having to leave so soon. But we have to keep moving."

Hours passed and she finally woke up with Kamui watching over her with Subaru. Sitting up, she realized the weight on her head was slightly lighter. Her hair wasn't as long, only reaching past her shoulders instead of mid back. "*Sigh* Why must my brother's Fledgling be as reckless as himself?" Subaru asked of no one. "You're going to need more than your Bait's blood to recover from that. There's too much emotional stress." Before she could understand what was said, Kamui had slit his wrist in the same spot as before. Eyes turned gold as she was drawn to her Sire's blood. Kurogane's was the only human blood she could have. What that didn't fix, the Sire's did.

Having cleaned the blood from her mouth, she went in search of her Bait. She found him in the courtyard training with Syaoran who had just landed a kick to Kurogane's chest. "Hyuu~~! Very nice, Syaoran," Yui congratulated. She still refused to whistle when playing around.

"Yay! Syaoran won! Syaoran won!" Mokona cheered. "Now Syaoran and Kurgy are really dirty."

"That they are Mokona. Need help up, Kuro-dono?"

"Not with you wearing that. Hey, useless idiot, help me up," he commanded a guard who stood beside Yui.

Once the two males in her makeshift family were close enough, she could see the damage done to their 'son'. That's also when she began turning him around enough times to make the teen dizzy. Carelessly, he made an unbelievably heartfelt comment. "Mom, it's not too bad." Then he realized his mistake. "S- sorry."

"You miss her - Sakura-chan." Her usual sad smile when it came to family matters. Of course, who wouldn't miss their mother? Even Kurogane missed his mother. But Yui - she had no mother to miss. She'd only know a woman who had given her life in a snowy wasteland. She only knew of a woman who had killed herself because twins plauged even her nightmares. She didn't even know what her father looked like, aside from those portraits that were now a vauge and distant memory.

Kurogane, never missing a beat, picked up everything. "Get cleaned up or you won't get dinner." Now the teen was speechless.

"Wha - You can't be - You're kidding!"

"I'm serious. How often do I joke?" He had a point. Kamui, Subaru, and Tomoyo sat back and watched the ninja's master plan unfold before them.

"Yui, you can't let him do this."

"Now, now Syaoran, you have to listen to your father," she replied, catching Kurogane's joke. The boy gave up and turned for the baths. It wasn't worth it. You make one comment and I turns into another family joke.

Once the boy was gone, Kurogane's arm started acting up, but he didn't tell anyone. No one had to know, except that Yui's eyes turned from sapphire to gold in 0.02 seconds. "W- why didn't you tell me sooner?" she demanded. Then he collapsed. "Kurogane!"

He woke up in pain. His left shoulder was killing him. Trying to feel for his arm, he never found the cool metal. Yui soon walked in with a bowl of water and bandages. Not a word passed between them. She was that pissed off. "Guess sorry won't cut it."

"And why should 'sorry' be able to make up for this? Do you know how many people it took to remove that God forsaken arm? Three Vampires! **ALL THREE OF US!** Why do you hide this from me? And on my birthday of all days. How stupid can you get? How stupid can I get for not realizing sooner?"

"You're . . . not stupid. No matter what I say, you're not the idiot. I am." She laughed a little, nuzzling the right hand that held her face. "You have gone soft on me, Kurogane. What happened to the fierce warrior that gave everything to protect the ones he loves? The one that didn't fall in love?"

"Simple. He fell in love."


	5. What's Wrong?

She was sick of it. Quite literally sick. For five days now, she'd been sick to her stomach. At first, she'd thought it was the hair length after each time she looked in the mirror, so she had it cut back to the original length before it had started growing like crazy. At least it had stopped getting longer. There was also . . .

"Yui - " Tomoyo was quickly cut off by a Mokona flying at her face. "Mood swings again?" she asked. "Yep. Eversince Kurogane and Syaoran left."

Four days after Kurogane's mech arm had been ripped off, some villagers had come requesting aid against attacking demons. Kurogane left with Syaoran the next day. That had been the first time she'd gotten sick. Now it was a constant. Mood swings had come three days after them leaving, and she'd also been wanting her Bait's blood. It was so bad that her eyes had been gold the entire time. This is what happened when she missed her weekly feedings. Why couldn't he just let her go with?

_"We have to keep up the appearance of you being my **wife**. If you go help us fight demons, then people are gonna question why I'm willing to let you die. Do you know how many women train to fight? Not many. Especially wives of nobles. Humor them, 'kay? I'll bring the kid home in one piece." _

'Bring the kid home in one piece.' What about himself? Did he not care?

"Guess it's a good thing a courrier came from Kurogane today. He won't deliver the message without you present." That said, Tomoyo began helping her change into the junihitoe (official name for the outfit).

In the courtyard stood a very familiar looking man wearing the armor and seal of the Suwa family. At the sight of her, he fell to his knees in respect. "My Lady, I am Shiyu from the Kusanagi Mountains." A knowing smile came to her face.

"You're message?" she requested.

"The Lord and Young Lord Syaoran are less than half a day's ride from here." She nodded and dismissed him, glad to finally have her men coming home. Hopefully Kurogane hadn't gotten himself severely injured with an arm missing. Of course, Syaoran would back him up whenever he was needed. Those two.

She spent most of the day putting up with the urge to puke her guts up while still assisting the cooks. The smell of food didn't help much by way of her condition. The cooks, however, found it strange that their lady would assist them. Yui wanted this to be the best meal when they returned, so she had to do something to make up for not going along with them. _'Great. Now I sound like Sakura-chan.'_

Just as she was near throwing up again, she found a herb similar to one in Celes that held back the effects of a soured stomach. Actually, it had helped her out the first time this spell had occured when she was still young. That was something she hadn't had this time, though. Every month, without fail, she had bled. But this time . . . nothing. By her calculations, she should have started at least a week ago. Faintly, she recalled something Ashura had said.

_"Be glad you're not any older. If you were and happened to have a boyfriend . . . *Sigh* I don't even want to think about **that**. There are only so many things about you that I can handle, and **that** is not one of them."_

Now it just made her wonder what he'd been talking about. It also made Yui wonder why she hadn't asked the physician what he was talking about that had him so exhausted. Why did it feel like it had something to do with now? And it wouldn't do to call Watanuki about this, because there would be a price. There wasn't anything she was willing to give up right now. The kimono she wore now was the most precious thing she owned now, as it was a gift from her deceased mother-in-law. Kurogane would never forgive such a thing.

It seemed luck was on her side, however, the plant taking effect within the hour. Also within that hour, Kurogane and Syaoran had returned, a large fanfair following them from the village. The people were thankful for their Lords' hard work and glad for their return. Immeadiately, Yui ran out to the courtyard, carefully minding the skirts of the junihitoe.

In the courtyard, Kurogane and Syaoran were being thanked and given gifts by the women, commenting on their strength and bravery and saying that the Lady was lucky to have a husband and son who were so strong willed. It took a lot to fight against demons. Upon reaching her 'husband', he pulled her into an awkward hug and took in the scent of her surprisingly short hair. That's when children , girls mainly, came up to her with handfuls of flowers.

After the excitement died down and the villagers returned home, Kurogane practically dragged Yui to their room. Upon closing the door, he stood against a wall, neck bared to the Vampire. As if all these years hadn't taught him what golden eyes meant. She only refused and pulled him to the bed, sitting on his lap and grabbing his remaining arm. "We both know what neck feedings lead to." That said, she bit hungrily at the flesh before her.

"It's only been five days. Yet you act like it's been a year. What's wrong?" he asked. Eyes widened, gold giving way to sapphire. Backing from the wrist, Yui cleaned the blood from her mouth.

"I've been sick for nearly the entire week. I- it's hard to keep food down. That added with throwing Mokona at random people, and we have no idea what's wrong with me. Then I just start crying . . . for no reason." As if to prove her point, tears started running down her cheeks.

Kurogane just pulled her closer to his protective chest. This wasn't something he could deal with. Yui was his most precious person and he couldn't do anything for her. Just like he couldn't do anything for his mother. But at least she wouldn't hide this from him like his mother did. They were too close for secrets anymore.

After dinner, the two bade Syaoran, Mokona, and Tomoyo a good night before they headed to bed as well. Like usual, Kurogane laid on his back while Yui took her customary spot on his chest, his arm finding it's way around her waist. "We'll get a physician to look at you tomorrow."

"That's the thing. Mokona's gem turned blue yesterday. We weren't going to risk getting split up, so we decided to wait. I'm going to use magic to make sure we go to Piffle. You need a new arm after the last one I got you didn't fit right."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." That was still a problem, however.

"But it was my wish and payment. And I can't even get you an arm that fits right."

"Just get some sleep. From the sound of things, you need it. 'Night."

"'Night, Kuro-sama." With that, she fell asleep peacefully. If only he could be so lucky. He was just glad she wouldn't hide this kind of thing from him. But as if he were any better. He'd been trying to hide the fact that the arm was nearly killing him.


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Atemna: Would've been up sooner, but I just can't get a free computer over here, and the **_computer's_** tarded and not saving parts. Sorry.

* * *

><p>It had been five days since arriving in Piffle, but things had gotten worse. Now Yui was nodding off at random times, and she was afraid she was gaining a lot of weight with how much she ate. Even Kurogane was worrying more than most. This just wasn't like Yui. Right now, Yui was cuddled against Kurogane's side, clutching tightly to his arm. She was trying so hard to stay awake. It was her sleepiness that had caused them to go straight to bed instead of staying up longer. Hell, she even refused alcohol. And don't remind him of Tomoyo giving the pair a sideways glance every now and then.<p>

Speaking of Tomoyo, why the hell wasn't his arm finished yet? "Hey, mage, go to bed. I'll make sure the kid doesn't stay up all night in the hangar." Yes, eversince returning to Piffle, Syaoran had been looking over his dragonfly. Kurogane would love to work on his own, but it was difficult when he only had one arm.

Sleepily, the magician got up and walked to their room in the house Tomoyo had loaned them. She reminded him too much of the princess' clone when she'd first woken up. But at least she remembered him, unlike the situation with the clones. Maybe the spell was just draining her, so she ate and slept more to compensate (remember, we had an eating problem with Yukito in CCS).

When the mage had been asleep for a good half-hour, _Tomoyo_ decided to drop by. **_"What?"_** he growled at her. "It's nine for crying out loud. Who the hell visits someone at _**nine in the evening? !"**_

"Calm down. Yui-chan's sleeping isn't she?" Kurogane just frowned, hating that she was right. "I think I know what's wrong, but I need to take her to a doctor to be sure. Do you mind?"

"Whatever. Just make sure the idiot doesn't pass out somewhere and you forget him." Force of habit made him realize his mistake too late. "Just can't wait until this damn spells over. I always did hate magic." With that, Tomoyo left, bidding him a good night. He just nodded before going to check on Syaoran.

He didn't make a noise as he entered the hangar, but it didn't matter. Syaoran knew how to sense people. That's why it sucked for kids to play hide and seek with the three. "How is she?"

"Out like a light. Trying to force herself to stay up longer." Silence. That's what he liked about Syaoran. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with useless chatter. But, sometimes . . . sometimes he didn't mind the chatter. It at least meant Yui didn't hate him. "When do you plan on going to bed?"

"I don't have some parts I need, so I'm gonna clean up, get a snack, then go to sleep. I was looking at your's too, and it needs a few parts. Same with Yui's. But, with the current condition, I don't think she'll be racing this year." Kurogane just nodded, his heart in pain because he felt useless and unable to help.

"Fine. We'll get the parts while the mage and Tomoyo are out for the day."

This was odd, yet normal. He would always say Tomoyo's name, but not their's. It was normal for them, but it didn't make sense. In fact, it was almost like an unspoken rule among them. The older ones, anyway. They would only say each other's actual name when it was really tense, or there'd been a fight. That's why Yui had stopped calling Kurogane nicknames after becomming a vampire. Saying their names was like saying "I won't be close to you when we're like this." Titles and nicknames showed how close the two were to each other. Syaoran guessed he always said "Tomoyo" and "Souma" because they were always making him mad.

The next day, Tomoyo came over in a somewhat normal-sized car. Kurogane couldn't tell, but he hoped the entourage wasn't too large. He didn't need people's attention turning onto something that was his to protect. In fact, he was so obsessed with Yui's protection, that he had even picked out what the blond would wear that day. No one was allowed to see too much of the pale skin that belonged to him.

"Kuro-rin, calm down. Tomoyo-chan wouldn't let anything happen to me." Then she realized it. "Kuro-sama, you're . . . not jealouse, are you?"

"Jealous? What the hell kinda crap you spoutin' now? Ninjas are trained to not have such emotions." A playful smile appeared on the woman's face.

"But if Kuro-dono didn't get jealous, how would I know he really loved me? You shouldn't do this to me, making me guess like this."

"Oh, for the love of . . . Just go. Me and the kid got some stuff to get for the dragonflies." Yui only pouted as she left with Tomoyo Daidouji. Kurogane let out a sigh of relief, only to glare at a chuckling Syaoran. "Oh, forget it. Might as well give up with you people."

* * *

><p>Yui and Tomoyo looked in different clothing stores for a while before actually going to the doctor's office. "So, tell me about the worlds you went to after you left Piffle the last time."<p>

She recalled everything fondly, especially of a city called Horitsuba where they had met their alternate selves. That had been interesting. "Believe it or not, but we had the entire staff and student body of this one school convinced I was my parallel's twin sister and Syaoran's mother, and I only went to the school once. We caused quite a stir there and troube for Syaoran. Thanks to a potion, I found out how Kurgs really felt towards me." She couldn't help but laugh. "Actually, I have a feeling he doesn't want to go back because of something someone said. I belive it was along the lines of 'getting soft in his old age'."

"Wow. Sounds like it was fun. But I guess it's time for the appointment," Tomoyo said while looking at her watch. "Let's get going."

The waiting room was quiet, hardly anyone there, save for a father there for his son's check up and a few others. If he didn't know better, he would say the child looked like Kurogane. He kept muttering about an 'idiot' anyways.

"Mrs. Suwa?" At first, Yui wasn't sure if the nurse was talking to her, but Tomoyo confirmed it. The woman led them to a plain white room and left saying, "Dr. Sakurazuka (yes, _**that **_Sakurazuka) will be in to see you shortly."

Seconds passed and a man with two brown eyes behind a pair of glasses and wearing a white lab coat walked in. The man looked exactly like Seishiro, minus the missing right eye. "Hello, ladies. Now, what seems to be the problem, Mrs. Suwa?"

It was unlikely this one was would attack her, so she bagan explaining. "For the past two weeks I've been experiencing intense cravings and mood swings and I can barely keep food down. Within this last week I can hardly stay awake."

"I see. Mrs. Suwa, would you mind bringing your husband here in a couple of days? I want to perform an ultrasound, just to be sure I'm right. How does 1:30 sound?"

"Fine. We shouldn't be too busy then. I'll see you then." With that, she walked out, Tomoyo following after having a quick chat with the dear doctor.

When Yui returned home, she went right to her room to put away her new temporary wardrobe. Halfway through, Kuroane returned home, new arm fitted on and fitted with artificial skin as a request from the magician after complaining of bruises. "Well?"

"Not sure yet. He wants me to take you back with me in a couple of days for an ultrasound. It's kinda like an x-ray." That, Kurogane was familiar with. Heck, he had to force the blond to get one in 'Oto' after the oni attack on their way to Clover. And maybe he'd been forced to get one or two because of his arm.

"Hope we figure out what the hell's wrong. Wait. 'He'?"

"Now, come on, Kuro-jealous, this one won't hurt me like the one we know."

"I am not jealous, dammit! How many times I gotta tell you?" At that moment, Syaoran was walking by, headed to his room further down the hall. "Just admit it, Kurogane. You're jealous." "Yeah, jealous," Mokona echoed from Syaoran's shoulder. "You got a death wish kid, 'cause I can easily grant it. Same for you, manju." "Whaa! Mommy, Daddy's being mean again!" the creature cried as she jumped into Yui's awaiting arms. "You poor thing. Don't worry, I won't let Daddy hurt you." "Dammit, mage, enough of the joke!" Syaoran just gave up. He _still_ didn't know who was worse, these two or Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei. That day Fujitaka-sensei had asked one of his 'parents' to come for a conference was bad enough. He hated magic sometimes.

That night, Kurogane voluntarily took the couch. Just hours into the night, Yui found herself lonely and walked downstairs and into the living room, suggling up beside her warrior. He didn't mind, an arm finding its way around the slim waist.

"I wish it wasn't a joke."

"I know. The only thing we can do is wish, and we're running out of things we can use as payment for anything. We should only do something like that in extreme cases." Yui only smiled sadly as she got closer to his chest. She couldn't stand being in a different room than Kurogane. It wasn't their normal.

"I saw someone that looked like you at the doctor's. Small, tanned skin, red eyes. But he was quiet. Not like you at all. Of course, his father was more like you than the boy. He kept glaring at me."

"Probably did something to tick me off today, then."

"If that man really was you and the boy our son, then that would make me a woman here. He did have a ring of blue in his eyes." Then something dawned on her. "Kuro, do you think it's possible for me to become pregnant while this spell's active?"

"Maybe. We'll figure that out in a couple of days."

**Two Days Later: _After the Visit_**

"You're fucking kidding me." That seemed to be all Kurogane could manage to say since their return to the house. Syaoran just looked at the man with confusion.

"What happened?" he asked the man that was currently a woman that sometimes claimed to be his mother.

Yui beamed at the boy with delight. It was a dream come true. "You're going to be a big brother."

"Dammit, mage. Will you stop that already? I'm still trying to - How could - **I'M NOT FRICKIN' READY FOR THIS!**" The only thing Syaoran could say was, "This is what you get for all that scarring. I need three freaking bottles of brain bleach thanks to you two! One for me, my clone, and Watanuki!"

* * *

><p>Yui: Wow. Syaoran has some issues.<p>

Syao: Ya think? They're named Yui and Kurogane.

Atemna: Okay, Syao. Just take a nice deep breath and go visit Sakura for a moment. I need to beat Kuro to a pulp.

Kuro-daddy: How does this happen? ! We've only done it maybe four times since this damn spell!

Atemna: It only takes one time to make a baby. It's just fun to make you guess which time it happened.

Kuro-daddy: You're worse than those devil women that created us.


	7. Moving on

**Princess Atemna: Who thinks I've tortured Kuro enough? (One hand goes up) You don't count Kurogane!**

**Yui: Poor Kuro-sama.**

* * *

><p>They were moving on again, but not until their more recent news had come by way of a phone call from Dr. Seishiro Sakurazuka's assistant, Subaru Shiro (as Kamui's brother). Now it was Yui's turn to be moody. She hadn't even bothered telling Kurogane or Syaoran about it. While Mokona knew Yui didn't feel comfortable, she didn't know exactly what was wrong with the mother figure of the group.<p>

Tomoyo hugged Syaoran goodbye, saying to pass it on to Sakura the next time he saw the princess, and also hugged Yui. "I hope the baby's born okay," the young woman smiled. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. We'll see you as soon as we can," Yui replied. "Alright, Mokona, we're ready."

"Bye everyone," the creature told those present. "Mokona Modoki, ready to go!" And with that, the three were sucked into Mokona's mouth.

When they landed - rather gently they noticed - they saw the walls around the current wish-granter's shop, and heard the man's voice. "Haruka, do something about your son! He won't stop staring at me!" This just made the two adults in the group look at Syaoran.

"And that guy's suppossed to be your other existance?" Kurogane asked him. The teen ignored this and went inside, Maru and Moro running ahead to tell the master of the shop. The two Mokona also bounced inside, the white furball ready to tell her male counterpart about the little bundle of joy that would soon join the travellers. Kurogane and Yui followed after them and found Syaoran with Watanuki in the kitchen, a black haired, yellow eyed boy also present, just staring at the shop owner. To be truthful, the kid was weirdin' everyone out.

That's when Mokona decided to break the silence. "Fai-mommy and Kuro-daddy are gonna have a baby!"

"Mokona . . . " "That's it furball, get back here!" Hours later, the two balls of fluff had been captured, much to Haruka Doumeki's amusement.

"Well, I suppose that explains a few things. How long do pregnancies last for your world, Yui-san?" Watanuki asked the woman.

"Six months. Travel is actually forbidden in the fourth. So I hope I can stay with someone we know for a bit when that happens. But with my Vampire blood . . . " The subject was then dropped. There were so many things the blond worried about, and having enough blood to satisfy her Vampire side was one of them. Only one person's blood was even suitable - Kurogane's. She also had no knowledge of what a baby born with Vampire blood in its veins might need. This was different than she had expected. And what with the news Subaru had given her, she wasn't sure how to handle anything. It just hadn't been on her to do list.

Haruka and the boy, Shizuka, left once the dishes were done, leaving Watanuki in relative peace with his visitors. The Mokona had settled down and now rested in Yui's lap as they sat outside, wearing clothes for this world. "This world's getting worse. I can feel it," Syaoran commented.

"Yeah. Everything's just messed up. Dunno how to put it. Dying would fit, I guess. I feel energy drain away each year. But enough of that. I want more explaining _this_," he said in an indication to Yui.

"Oh. Well, this is an accident really. I tried performing a charm between jumps, and Mokona distracted me, so we have _this_."

"Can we please stop calling it _'this'_? Gettin' on my nerves." Yui looked up at her Bait, recalling all the other times she'd gotten on his nerves. This time just had an unusual consequence.

Stretching, Yui got up and put the Mokona on Syaoran's lap. "Big Dog's getting grumpy again. We'll go on to bed before I pass out. Good night."

"Night, Yui. Kurogane." "Good night, Yui-san. Kurogane-san."

In the room the adults shared, Yui promtly went to their bed, not even bothering to change. Kurogane just removed his shirt before sitting next to his Vampire. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not. Twins."

"What?" He thought he'd heard wrong. "You're kidding?" The mage just shook her head, a hand falling to her growing stomach. She looked scared, almost ready to cry. It had all started with twins for her. "Don't make me hit you, idiot. Last time I checked, that old guy was wrong. 'The more sorrow and pain you feel, the greater our kingdom will prosper.' Isn't that what he said?" Yui just nodded. "But that wasn't what happened. It didn't prosper because you're uncle was crazy from the start. It didn't matter what happened. So it's not your fault and it won't happen again."

Yui fell asleep that night rather peacefully. Twins were now the farthest thing from her mind. The new problem was the Vampire blood. She'd have to hope the world they landed in at the four months mark was Kamui and Subaru's home world.


	8. Author Note

**Princess Atemna here. Sorry guys. I kinda got into Hetalia. But this shouldn't last as long as the Kurofai thing that's been holding up my YGO! and PJO stories. Again, very sorry. But I'm willing to accept any ideas you guys have for the next chapter. My brain doesn't wanna co-operate lately. I tank you for your patience.**


End file.
